Roméo & Roméo
by Ivana Prongs
Summary: Dernière année pour nos héros. Héros puisque Voldemort est vaincu. Mais voici que l'ultime épreuve les attend. Surtout Harry, qui devra jouer pour notre plus grand plaisir la belle Juliette de Shakespear. Et devinez qui sera Roméo?
1. Acte I, prologue

**Disclaimers :** Nos charmants personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse (et égoïste) J.K. quand à la trame même de la fic, elle vient de Roméo et Juliette de l'imprésentable Shakespear. Quand aux fautes d'orthographe, syntaxe, et autres, ce sont les miennes. ' pis interdit de baver sur Mon Draco. Parce que c'est le mien justement (sisisi, je le marchande auprès de sa créatrice, je l'aurais !)

Sur ce , bonne lecture, et je vous souhaite de vous amuser à lire, autant que l'écrire me fait rire.

**Roméo et Roméo**

- Albus, vous êtes vraiment sûr ? demanda inquiète le professeur Minerva Mac Gonagall.

- Dumbledore, si vous maintenez cette décision, je me dégage de toute responsabilité, rajouta l'ex-mangemort Séverus Rogue.

- Je prévois une grande catastrophe, terrible, des cris…le malheur ! renchérit le professeur Trelawey.

Face au cortège de protestations qui avait suivi sa déclaration, le directeur de Poudlard avait gardé son éternel sourire malicieux.

- Allons, allons, une fois de plus je vous demande de me faire confiance. Bon, maintenant, si cela peut vous rassurer Séverus, je ferais moi-même l'annonce demain soir au dîner. En attendant, je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher.

Et sur un dernier sourire de Dumbledore, obéissant gentiment comme une bande de collégiens pris en faute, mais avec plus de dignité et d'ordre, les professeurs se levèrent un par un, et quittèrent le bureau directorale. Mais en fermant la porte la dernière, Mac Gonagall se permit d'ajouter :

- On dit que la nuit porte conseil Albus. Si seulement elle pouvait faire en sorte de vous faire oublier ce projet ridicule, vous nous éviteriez bien des complications pour pas grand chose.

- Il y a peu de chance Minerva. Bientôt vous comprendrez toute la grandeur de mon action, répondit ledit Albus en quittant son fauteuil. Bonne nuit Minerva, bonne nuit, continua-t-il en s'avançant vers sa grande armoire de chêne.

La porte se referma doucement, et la lumière s'éteignit.

Une joyeuse effervescence régnait dans la grande salle, mélange confus des bavardages de tout le monde et des bruits peu élégants que faisaient les fourchettes farceuses (création Weasley), lorsqu'on les déplaçait.

Il était l'heure de dîner à Poudlard, et c'était autant par respect du règlement que par écoute de leur estomac d'adolescent en pleine croissance, que les élèves remplissaient peu à peu la salle de leur présence.

L'arrivée du Grand Sauveur de l'humanité, suivi de ses deux inséparables amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, déclencha une vague de salut, de sourires à l'adresse du Survivant, détournant un moment les conversations. Sauf celle de Draco Malfoy et de ses amis serpentards de 7ème année, restant tous de marbre, même si à la surprise générale, ils avaient refusé de porter la marque, obéissant à Draco d'après l'avis d'Harry.

Harry avait toujours cette grand silhouette efflanquée, bien qu'un peu plus étoffée, et ses cheveux en bataille, mais il suffisait de le regarder pour voir que son côté un peu gauche l'avait abandonné pour faire place à un jeune homme charismatique, posé, avenant, plus sûr de lui. Une maturité qui résultait aux yeux de tout le monde de son combat.

Après l'annonce officielle du retour du Seigneur des ténèbres, la situation avait bien vite pris un tour dramatique partout dans le monde. Les alliés du Lord étaient sortis de l'ombre, géants, détraqueurs, vampires et autres répondant à son appel.

Mais Harry s'était battu, et il avait vaincu. Le seul problème était que personne, pas même lui, ne savait comment.

Un soir, Ron avait trouvé le lit de son ami vide. L'alarme avait été donnée, mais impossible de le retrouver. La version officielle n'en disait pas beaucoup plus.

En réalité, sur un coup de tête, Harry s'était rendu seul et par ses propres moyens au Ministère. Et là, il avait ouvert la porte du Département des mystères. C'était son dernier souvenir.

Il s'était réveillé 5 semaines plus tard à Ste-Mangouste, le corps couvert de bleus et une cicatrice en forme de croix à l'emplacement du cœur. Une de plus avait dit Hermione.

Là, à sa grande stupeur, on lui avait annoncé qu'il avait détruit Celui-Qui-Fut. Définitivement.

Le monde l'en remerciait chaleureusement, blablabla, bon rétablissement.

Depuis, il était le Sauveur, le Héros, celui par lequel la lumière triomphe. Et ce soir il allait manger un bon potage aux poireaux.

Elle était pas belle la vie ?

Voyant que tout le monde était présent, Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et réclama l'attention en tendant la main devant lui.

- Je réclame votre attention avant de vous laisser vous rassasier, je vous conseille le sauté de porc, pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle, commença le directeur en regardant tour à tour les quatre tables d'élèves de la Grande Salle. J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que cette année, les 7ème années vont se mettre au théâtre, pour vous présenter, la très célèbre pièce de Shakespeare « Roméo et Juliette », reprit-il en souriant.

Les élèves de 7ème année fixèrent leur directeur avec stupéfaction, voire horreur pour certains.

Jusqu'à ce que Parvati Patil se mette à applaudir de manière hystérique. Nul doute qu'elle venait de voir la compétition qui allait s'engager pour les rôles et qu'elle tentait de se mettre en première ligne pour le rôle de « Juliette ».

Lavande Brown la suivit automatiquement, et ce fut un déluge d'applaudissement qui salua l'annonce de Dumbledore.

- Plutôt encourageant, n'est-ce pas Séverus, murmura celui-ci au professeur Rogue.

- Dîtes la suite, ça les refroidira certainement, répliqua un Séverus passablement irrité par le succès de ce qu'il avait prévu comme une catastrophe.

Dumbledore se redressa, et imposa à nouveau le silence :

- Je vous remercie de votre enthousiasme. Comme je l'ai dit, ce seront les 7ème année, pour fêter leur départ, qui nous présenteront cette pièce à la fin de l'année. Mais tout aide pour les costumes et les décors sera la bienvenue, rajouta-t-il devant les mines déçues de la presque totalité des élèves.

Chacun se voyant en effet incarner le bouillant Roméo ou la belle Juliette. Faire de la couture ou peindre du carton était bien moins amusant…

- Par ailleurs, bien que quelques essais soient à faire, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les deux rôles principaux ont déjà été attribués. D'une manière un peu particulière sans doutes, dit le professeur Dumbledore avec une visible bonne humeur.

« Il tente de les amadouer en faisant passer ça pour du burlesque, pensa le professeur Rogue. »

- Je dois donc vous annoncer que notre Roméo sera jouer par Pansy Parkinson.

Des cris retentirent alors, le premier venant de la demoiselle Parkinson qui s'était ensuite évanouie, et les autres des visages dégoutés de la majorité des dernières années.

- Et pour compenser et établir une forme d'équilibre, le rôle de Juliette ira à notre mascotte vivante, Harry Potter, rajouta Le vieille homme en souriant par-dessus le vacarme ambiant.

Et la tempête se déchaîna.

Des éclats de rire, des cris d'horreur et de stupéfaction, quelques pleurs aussi. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Dumbledore venait de gâcher le repas avant même qu'il ne commence.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall se sentit obligée de reprendre les choses en main.

- Ecoutez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît ! Deux petites d'attention, please ! Une réunion explicative est prévue demain avec les 7ème années. Votre cour de 10h est annulé, vous êtes priés de vous rendre dans la Grande Salle à la place. Bon appétit.

Elle se rassit, pensant avoir fait le maximum pour Albus. C'était une première ! Du théâtre ! Poudlard enseignait la magie, pas comment se draper dans un costume ! Pour une fois, elle était du même avis que cette excentrique de Trelawey. Il y allait avoir des cris, et elle en aurait sa part !

- Demain à 10 heure… Mais on a cours de potion !

Ron, qui venait de faire cette intéressante découverte, affichait une mine réjouie, même si l'annonce de Harry en Juliette lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami.

Harry était mi-amusé, mi-horrifié. Bien sûr, la perspective de jouer la Juliette de Pansy lui donnait presque la nausée, de même qu'il se voyait très, mais alors vraiment très mal porter une robe. Encore une farce de Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'il se méfie, avec l'âge, ses idées devenaient de plus en plus loufoque. Mais, il n'avait jouer dans une pièce. En primaire, à l'école moldue, il avait toujours été exclu de ce genre de projet.

Mais, il avait toujours imaginé amusant le fait de pouvoir oublier qui on était, de se glisser dans un personnage, et d'être autrement en toute impunité, sans qu'on lui demande d'explications. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité être quelqu'un d'autre que Harry Potter ? Toujours en pure perte, puisqu'il était toujours lui.

Une petite (ou grosse, je suis pas difficile :D) review ?

Pour, contre la suite ?

Bizou,

Ivana


	2. Acte I, scène 1

**Prévention :** les choses sérieuses ne commencent pas ici, mais je tiens à préciser que cette fic sera un slash HPDM. Donc tout homophobe est prévenu, que personne ne vienne râler !

Sinon, **merci **pour les reviews de Dragonauxyeuxdechats, Drylana, Ze1telotte, Seeker2005, Olia, Rebecca-Black et Kalisca.

Et rassurez-vous braves gens, j'ai beau apprécié Pansy, je ne lui lance pas Harry dans les bras :D ricane bêtement

A nouveau bonne lecture !

Acte I, scène 1 :

Les gryffondors et serpentards de dernière année marchait en rang dans les couloirs de l'école. Leur professeur de potion, Séverus Rogue en personne, les accompagnait, jouant le gardien de prison pour éviter que certains ne tente de s'échapper.

On n'échappait pas aux idées de Dumbledore. Hier soir il s'était rendu dans la salle commune de sa maison, et avait fait un petit discours à ses élèves.

Il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre (cette partie du discours visait surtout Miss Parkinson, en larmes qui répétait qu'elle ne le ferait pas et que si on la forçait, elle se jetterait dans le lac), et surtout gardé sa dignité de serpentard quoiqu'il advienne.

La colonne s'arrêta, et Séverus les recompta une dernière fois avant de les faire rentrer dans la Grande Salle.

Là, les élèves s'assirent en cercle avec ceux de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, sur les chaises disposés à leur intention.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, Il entra. La sécurité était assuré par l'œil vigilant de son adjointe, et celui, bien moins rassurant, de son espion favori.

En bref, Albus Dumbledore entra dans la salle escorté de Minerva qui rejoignit Séverus au milieu du cercle. Le directeur préféra rester en-dehors, redoutant un attentat. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec les jeunes de nos jours.

- Je vous remercie d'être tous venus, commença Albus en retrouvant son habituel sourire.

# Comme si ils avaient eu le choix, pensa Séverus, en plaignant les pauvres petites brebis qui allaient être offertes en pâture aux grands vilain Dumby.#

- Je suppose que vous avez tous compris de quoi il retournait hier soir, continua le directeur.

# D'une nouvelle lubie du vieux fou, commenta pour lui-même le charmant Rogue.#

- Les répétitions se dérouleront sous la responsabilité d'un professeur dévoué.

# Forcé serait plus juste.#

- Il y aura en moyenne une à deux séances de 2h par semaine, parfois trois.

# Au départ il voulait mettre 1h tout les jours…#

- Maintenant passons à la distribution des rôles. Le sourire de Dumbledore s'agrandit brusquement, dévoilant un sourire label Colgate (marque déposée). Nos têtes d'affiche, si il y a des volontaires pour la faire justement, venez m'en parlez après, seront Harry et Pansy, et…

- POURQUOIIII !

Ce cri déchirant, mélange de sanglot et de la souffrance d'une âme, venait d'une Pansy Parkinson brusquement dressée sur sa chaise.

# C'est parti…#

- Miss Parkinson, il me semble que c'est une très grande chance d'avoir un rôle principal dans une si belle pièce, avança prudemment Albus, tout en reculant de quelques pas.

- Nonnnnn ! Tout mais pas ça ! Moi, Roméo ! Avec Potter, en plus !

La demoiselle éclata d'un rire hystérique. A l'évidence elle ne se contrôlait plus.

- Plutôt me jeter de ma fenêtre !

# Elle oublie que son dortoir est dans les cachots.#

- Euh…Ce cas de figure n'était pas prévu. Mais, si vous démissionnez de votre rôle, il n'y en aura pas d'autre pour vous. La distribution a déjà été faîte, chaque élève a une tâche assignée, tenta de la raisonner Dumbledore.

- Je refuse ! Si vous acceptez de me remplacer, je veux bien faire le metteur en scène, rajouta Pansy, légèrement calmée.

Les yeux du directeur brillèrent. Voilà à quoi il n'avait pas pensé ! Un metteur en scène ! Heureusement que cette petite était là.

- C'est un cas exceptionnel…

# Il ne veut pas que d'autres élèves se débinent.#

-…mais, devant votre insistance, je me vois contraint de céder. Bien, alors, si Miss Parkinson ne pouvait jouer, sa doublure prévue était…

Albus sortit un grand calepin mauve parsemé de tâches jaunes imitation léopard !

-…la doublure de Mr Potter est Miss Padma Patil, et celle de Miss Parkinson… Mr Malfoy ! s'écria joyeusement le vieillard après avoir trouvé la bonne ligne.

Un silence à coupé à la tronçonneuse s'établit alors. Qu'allait répondre Draco ? Ses plus proches amis pariaient pour une vive dénégation, les gryffondors imaginait un rire démentiel et tout les autres le fixaient intensément.

Les mâchoires tombèrent quand, après un coup d'œil amusé en direction de Potter, Drago acquiesa d'un signe de tête.

Dumbledore fit un grand sourire, puis donna à chacun son rôle.

(ndla : le chapitre devait s'arrêter ici…mais, après réflexion, et pour les curieux…j'ai continué un peu)

La répartition des rôles avait posé un énorme problème aux professeurs. Chacun voyait en effet untel ou untel incarner tel personnage. Mais bizarrement, personne n'était jamais d'accord.

Finalement, usant (abusant serait plus juste) de son autorité, Dumbledore avait fait valoir ses vues.

Ainsi, il y avait tout un charivari de noms et de rôles écrits dans tout les sens du petit carnet du directeur.

Allant de Ron en Montaigue, Hermione en Mercutio, Blaise en Capulet, Crabbe et Goyle jouant deux valets, Parvati en Tybalt…

La pièce promettait d'être très amusante, mélangeant les adolescents sans tenir compte de leurs affinités. Encore une idée de génie de ce chère Albus !

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine si tout va bien,

Bizou,

Ivana.


	3. Acte I, scène 2 et 3

**Note 1 :** cette fic tournera yaoi. Alors je préviens ici que mon but premier est de caser Harry et Draco ensemble . Cher ami homophobe si tu passes par là, rebrousse donc chemin ! (pas qu'il se passe grand chose, mais enfin, un avertissement vaut mieux que rien !)

**Note 2**: merci pour les reviews de tout le monde ! extrêmement plaisir. Et non, ça serait trop simple si tout le monde jouait un rôle « normal » :D adore le compliqué

Grâce (à cause serait plus juste) aux répétitions de la pièce et à tout ses préparatifs, les 7ème années (qui avaient déjà leurs ASPIC à préparer) ne pouvaient cette année jouer au quidditch.

Une catastrophe pour Harry qui s'attendait à être nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor cette année, et pour Ron, devenu plus sûr de lui grâce aux matchs joués contre les serpentards et qui profitait de sa petite célébrité auprès de ses admiratrices.

Un léger contre-temps pour Malfoy junior. Bien entendu, il avait toujours su mettre à profit la rivalité qui découlait des affrontements de quidditch pour dominer les autres. Désormais il n'en avait plus besoin.

Ses parents, son père surtout, lui avait toujours appris qu'il devait être le meilleur. Il n'avait jamais remis en question cet adage. Jusqu'à l'année dernière tout du moins.

Son père emprisonné, sa mère effondrée et imbibée de potion d'oubli, il avait fait ses propres expériences. Tout d'abord en prenant ses propres décisions, comme celle de ne pas répondre à l'appel du Lord noir. Puis il lui était arrivé quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Un soir, écoeuré par la vision de sa mère en pleine transe hallucinatoire, il s'était enfui. Une pincée de poudre de cheminette et direction la maison de Séverus, en plein cœur de Londres.

Mais Séverus n'était pas là, et après maintes hésitations, Draco était sorti. Tout seul, sous la pluie, au milieu des londoniens. Rapidement trempé, il s'était réfugié dans un bar.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le sous-sol était une boîte de nuit gay.

Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'était qu'il ne pouvait payer son chocolat chaud avec des mornilles.

Heureusement pour lui, son allure de chien mouillé et égaré avait attiré l'attention et la sympathie d'un jeune londonien.

Il s'appelait Garvin et lui proposa de payer sa consommation en échange d'une danse. Devant l'air peu commode du tenancier et le charmant sourire du jeune homme, Draco n'hésita pas longtemps.

Ce fut, sans être la plus belle nuit de sa vie, au moins la plus étrange. Entre les bras du beau brun (en réalité originaire de Manchester et juste en visite à Londres), Draco avait découvert ce que pouvait être le désir. Et ce début de sentiment avait tout remis en question pour lui.

Il devait se marier, faire des enfants, perpétuer le nom des Malfoy. Pourtant jamais aucune fille ne lui avait vraiment plu. Jamais aucune fille n'avait produit sur lui l'effet du corps de Garvin contre lui. Pansy était une amie, et les autres…elles ne l'avaient jamais intéressé.

Et comme il était en pleine période de remise en question, il dansa toute la nuit dans les bras de son nouvel « ami ». Celui-ci lui apprit à se mouvoir, sans jamais rien lui imposer. A la fin, les regards se fixaient automatiquement sur un seul couple. Eux. Draco avait rapidement été invité par d'autres hommes. Mais si il était là, ce n'était pas pour les autres, mais pour lui. Se comprendre, se découvrir enfin.

Sa découverte s'était achevée par un électrique baiser avec son acolyte.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours un peu de mal à accepter tout ça. Mais cela lui avait appris une chose. Maintenant, il regardait les gens différemment. Par exemple, la belette, bien qu'ayant un sens de l'humour déplorable, faisait passer l'amitié au-dessus de tout. Et la « sang-de-bourbe » était intelligente et valait presque autant que lui (il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'avouer, mais il s'était résigné).

Ce n'était pas qu'il veuille devenir ami avec eux ! loin de là ! Mais lors de ce qu'on appelait le Disparition de l'Ange, il les avait vu tellement paniqué qu'il avait fini par partager leur inquiétude.

Si Potter disparaissait, qui s'opposerait à lui ? A qui ferait-il ses mauvaises blagues ? La place qu'occupait Potter était unique….surtout que ledit Potter, en plus d'être le Sauveur, était sacrément bien foutu.

Pardonnez l'expression, mais il arrivait parfois à Draco d'avoir des pulsions potteriennes lorsqu'il voyait la partie charnue du Potter de Lumière devant lui, il devait se réfréner tant bien que mal de ne pas…de ne pas quoi ? Lui sauter dessus ? Non, le serpentard n'en était pas encore là. Simplement de ne pas l'embrasser, de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Potter et lui était lié, il le savait, il le sentait. Il y avait Laurel et Hardy, Starsky et Hutch, Batman et Robin…et il y aurait Malfoy et Potter, même si pour l'instant, au lieu d'être eux-même ils jouaient Roméo et Juliette.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry aussi avait changé. Mais pas de la même manière que Malfoy. Pour lui, ses préférences sexuels l'avaient d'abord menées à Ginny.

Pendant son rétablissement, la petite rousse avait été d'un grand soutien. Vu que désormais il considérait la vie comme en perpétuel mutation, il lui avait parlé de ce qu'il croyait être ses sentiments.

Mais Ginny le voyait en tant que frère aîné. Rien de plus. Chagrin d'amour pour le Survivant ? Même pas, juste un léger écorchement de sa fierté pour s'être fait jeter.

Maintenant, il avait compris. Il serait éternellement seul. Sa vie avait été trop remplie pour accueillir quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, il y avait l'opinion publique qui se mêlait de tout ce qu'il faisait. Dumbledore pensait-il s'en aider pour la publicité de sa pièce ?

Alors il restait détaché de tout. Non pas froid et distant, mais simplement…différent avait dit Ron. Il ne s'emportait plus, gardant son calme, et surtout, réfléchissant avant d'agir.

- Montague ! voilà un rôle à ma mesure !

Ron se tenait debout sur la table de sa salle commune. Le déjeuner allant bientôt être servi, les 7ème années avaient reçu l'autorisation de retourner dans leurs dortoirs en attendant.

- Quoique ce nom me rappelle un bien vilain drôle, continua le rouquin avec une moue aristocratique. Mais je saurais oublié ce coquin, et faire briller le blason qu'il me faudra porter !

- Ron ! tu n'es pas encore sur scène ! Alors descends de cette table !

Hermione venait juste d'entrer, ayant été posé quelques questions à Dumbledore après son discours.

Elle se rapprocha d'Harry, tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil.

- Harry, j'ai insisté auprès du directeur. Si tu ne veux pas jouer, tu n'y es pas obligé. Ou en tout cas pas dans ce rôle et cette circonstance. Si Pansy a pu changer, tu en as aussi le droit.

Le ton de la préfète s'était fait plus ferme. Elle jouait en quelque sorte le rôle de conseillère et de « tutrice » pour ses deux amis. Elle les conseillait, leur évitait de faire de trop grosse bêtise, les aidait. Percy, l'un des frères aînés de Ron, l'avait même qualifié de « tata poule ».

- Ouai, ça va pas être marrant pour toi Harry de jouer à Roméo et Juliette avec Draco, commenta Dean Thomas à qui avait échoué le rôle de Lady Montaigue, l'épouse de Ron.

- Pourtant il ferait un excellent prince charmant, ajouta rêveusement Lavande en faisant éclater de rire ses amis.

- Parle pour toi ! Harry rêve sûrement de formes plus arrondies, et surtout de jouer le prince charmant et non la belle, dit Ron, avec une mimique dégoûtée.

Cette remarque fit réfléchir sérieusement Harry. Aucune fille ne l'intéressait plus depuis Ginny. Bien sûr il y avait Cho, avec laquelle il entretenait un correspondance régulière, mais…ils étaient juste amis.

Il ne serait jamais le Prince Charmant de personne. Puisque désormais, les filles ne le considéraient plus que comme le Héros. Sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Tout seul, toute sa vie… cette phrase lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

- Allez Hermione, déride toi ! Benvolio est un rôle qui t'iras très bien !

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'il a mis Harry en Juliette ! C'est un non-sens total ! Il aurait très bien pu lui confier le personnage de Roméo, ça aurait été bien plus logique !

Visiblement, Hermione était très perturbée par les choix de Dumbledore. Bien plus que tout le monde elle avait retourné la situation cent fois dans sa tête, et n'y avait trouvé aucune explication logique. Ce qui l'exaspérait profondément.

- Hermione, ça ne me pose aucun problème, commença Harry d'une voix douce. Je crois que Dumbledore a un but en faisant tout cela, et qu'il sait plus de choses que nous tous.

- Il y a peu de temps j'aurais été d'accord avec toi Harry. Mais je me pose des questions maintenant, le coupa Ron en descendant de sa table.

Tout le monde se souvenait du comportement du directeur lors de la disparition de Harry. Il s'était assis dans son fauteuil, et avait regardé par la fenêtre. Là s'était arrêtée la mission de sauvetage que Hermione et Ron avait espérée. Finalement, ils s'étaient débrouillés tout seul, aidés par quelques professeurs et amis.

Tout leurs efforts n'avaient d'ailleurs servis à rien puisque c'était Draco Malfoy qui avait retrouvé Harry étendu dans le salon du manoir des Jedusor.

- Au fait Hermione, y'a Hermès qui vient d'arriver avec une lettre pour toi il semblerait, continua-t-il avec un semblant de reproche dans la voix.

Hermione rougit légèrement, et partit en courant vers son dortoir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Hermès, le hibou de Percy, venait apporter une lettre à la gryffondor. Et Ron commençait à se poser des questions.

Et encore un chapitre !

Et encore des reviews ?

Bizou !

.Iva.


	4. Acte I, scène 4

Bonjour les gens ! 

**Pour cette période de fête, je vous livre un nouveau chapitre (que voici, tout de suite dès que je me serais tue)**

**Humhum !**

**Donc, merci pour les reviews, c'est dingue comme ces petites choses peuvent faire plaisir !**

**il paraîtrait que les RAR sont désormais interdites sur ffnet, donc…je n'en fais pas VV (pourtant j'en meure, ou presque, d'envie ! )**

**sur ce bonne lecture :D**

**et aussi un ! JOYEUX NOEL !**

La première répétition…un moment tellement exceptionnel que Colin Crivey avait eu le droit de venir avec son appareil photo pour immortaliser cet instant. Albus pensait sérieusement à prendre ce petit comme photographe attitré de ce qu'il nommait sa troupe.

Le directeur était venu lui-même superviser cette première, et aplanir les légères difficultés qui pourrait être rencontrées au début.

Et ça s'annonçait difficile…

Tout d'abord, les serpentards s'étaient isolés dans un coin de la salle sur demande (rebaptisée salle de répétition par le directeur et interdite d'accès aux autres élèves depuis), marquant nettement une scission entre eux et…les autres tout simplement.

Puis, les poufsouffles avaient trouvé des chaises, et semblaient décidés à ne plus les quitter, sans doutes de peur qu'on leur prenne leur place.

Les serdaigles, eux se contentaient de marcher en long, en large, en rond, en arrière à travers toute la salle. Mais Dumbledore les suivait du coin de l'œil, les soupçonnant de chercher une sortie.

Quant aux gryffondors, ils venaient juste d'arriver. En effet, ne les voyant pas se présenter, Albus avait dû envoyer Minerva les chercher. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air content du tout. Surtout Miss Granger, qui étaient venue la veille le harceler pour qu'il échange son rôle et celui de Harry.

Ce serait certes bien plus logique, par conséquent bien moins drôle et instructif. Alors il l'avait envoyé se coucher avec un sourire de « je-vais-y-réfléchir-n'ayez-crainte ».

Pour le moment, c'était à lui de jouer. Il devait les mettre en condition, pour qu'après Miss Parkinson (brillante petite, sans elle, il aurait oublié le metteur en scène) puisse garder les choses sous contrôle sans problèmes.

- Bien, je vois que tout le monde est enfin là, commença-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil appuyé aux ronchons gryffondors.

- Tout d'abord, voici la salle qui vous permettra de « travailler » en toute tranquillité. Elle a été scellée magiquement pour que vous soyez les uniques personnes puissant y entrer. Je sais que vous êtes censé ne vous produire sur scène qu'une seule fois, mais…

Dumbledore prit une mine soucieuse, pensant sans doutes les « attendrir ».

- Le ministre de la Magie aimerait beaucoup, énormément même, que vous donniez une représentation spéciale pour le jour de la Disparition.

Le silence se fit alors. Personne n'avait rien dire, tout simplement parce qu'il était incontestable que cette décision ne pouvait revenir qu'à une seule personne.

Le jour de la Disparition, ou 13 février, était le jour où Harry avait disparu. Et celui où on supposait que le Seigneur avait été détruit.

Harry observait avec curiosité son directeur. Le premier anniversaire de la Disparition était cette année. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que Fudge, toujours en poste, espérait en faire un événement inoubliable. Quelle meilleure manière de marquer le coup que d'organiser une soirée avec le Vainqueur en Juliette. Il s'assurerait ainsi le soutien des foules et la pérennité de son mandat de ministre de la magie.

Mais il n'était pas seul à être concerné dans cette situation. Pourquoi devrait-il parler au nom de tous ?

- Il n'y aucun problème.

La réponse était claire. Mais elle ne provenait pas de Harry.

C'était Malfoy, qui de son coin près de la fenêtre venait de parler. Constatant le silence qui s'était établi, et la gêne de Potter, il avait pris la parole à sa place.

Et le gryffondor s'en sentait légèrement soulagé. Pour une fois, quelqu'un d'autre avait pris les devants à sa place.

- Si nous sommes près d'ici là, ce serait une excellente idée, précisa Pansy. Mais personne ici n'a la moindre connaissance de la scène, les décors, les costumes, la mise en scène, il y tout à faire.

Pansy avait pris les choses en mains. C'était souvent ainsi, Draco s'engageait, et Pansy assumait.

- Elle a l'esprit pratique Parkinson, commenta Ron sobrement à Harry. J'espère qu'elle sait de quoi elle parle au moins.

- Eh bien, Miss Parkinson, je vous laisse vous occuper des détails à loisir. Je vais aller prévenir Cornélius de ce pas, continua Albus avec un éclatant sourire.

Ca y est, les choses étaient lancées, la machine ne pourrait plus être arrêter, en tout cas, il l'espérait.

- Tout d'abord, il va falloir que nous oublions les inimitiés entre maisons. Tout du moins à partir du moment où l'on pénètre dans cette salle, précisa-t-elle devant les mines dégoûtées des gryffondors et des serpentards, et celles, un peu moins réjouies des deux autres maisons.

L'air buté de Weasley, et celui sceptique de Granger lui firent comprendre qu'il lui fallait quelque chose de plus concret.

- Draco, tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît ? Potter toi aussi. Merci

Il était hors de question que cette histoire tourne à l'affrontement ou à la catastrophe magique. On l'avait nommé responsable, et elle allait mettre les choses au points rapidement.

- Nous allons faire un accord magique. Serrez-vous la main, débuta Pansy avec un ton autoritaire.

Harry avança la main, faisant inconsciemment le geste que 7 ans plus tôt il avait refusé au serpentard. Celui-ci faillit, par basse vengeance, ne pas y répondre. Mais le regard courroucé de Pansy devant sa réaction le fit changer d'avis.

La paume du gryffondor était légèrement moite, mais sa peau était souple et chaude.

La main du serpentard était glacée, mais la peau en était incroyablement douce.

Un bref éclair blanc naquit de leur poignée de main, remonta le long de leur bras et les traversa de part en part, avant d'inonder la pièce de lumière.

Draco remarqua alors que Pansy avait sorti sa baguette.

- Désormais le moindre désaccord entre vos deux maisons aura de fâcheuses conséquences pour vous, sans que je n'ai rien à y voir, dit la brune serpentard.

- Pansy, es-tu sûre que …commença Draco avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Absolument, tant que les serpents ne mordront pas les lions, et vice-versa bien entendu, il n'y aura aucun problèmes.

Ron s'avança soudain, tout rouge, et réprimant une envie furieuse de gifler la demoiselle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry ? C'était quoi, ça ?

- Mais rien du tout Weasley ! Je l'ai dit il me semble, c'est un pacte magique. J'en suis juste la garante. Harry et Draco représente le pacte.

- Comment tu pourrais être la garante ? Faut pas être neutre pour faire ce genre de chose ?

C'était Lavande qui trouvant louche tout ceci, venait de parler. Pansy recula de quelques pas quand elle vit les rouge et or s'approcher, menaçants.

- Je, je…

Pansy perdait ses mots, les regards de tout les gryffondors la fixaient de manière hostile, et ceux de sa maison ne faisaient rien pour la défendre. Elle était à Serpentard, pas à Poufsouffle.

- Arrêtez !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le cri de Harry. Draco était par terre, Harry agenouillé près de lui. Draco était par terre et sa peau était bleue. Bleu profond, bleu roi, bleu nuit, tout dépendait de la lumière et d'où vous vous trouviez. Heureusement, il semblait toujours respiré…

- Draco ! cria Pansy en se jetant à genoux près de son ami. Voilà ce qui peut se passer ! J'en ai marre, assez ! Conduisez vous comme des gosses si vous le voulez, mais moi, j'ai décidé de grandir ! Ca veut dire oublier ce genre de stupides disputes !

Voyant le serpentard ouvrir les yeux, Harry se releva.

- Le bleu te va à merveille Draco, commenta-t-il.

- Bleu ? Potter, je…

Draco regarda alors sa main. Puis Pansy. Puis sa main. Puis Pansy. Puis sa main.

- PANSYY ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? rugit-il lorsqu'il eut mis en corrélation « Pansy » , « Lui » et « Bleu ». comment as-tu fait pour qu'une simple poignée de main entre Potter et moi me transforme en… ça ? Je suis peut-être allergique à Potter…murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- C'est, ce n'est rien Draco ! Ca va passer !

- Ah oui ? Quand ?

- Dès que Ron m'aura fait ses excuses.

La serpentard avait pris une toute petite voix et fixé son regard sur le rouquin.

- Pourquoi je devrais m'excuser ? s'insurgea le concerné.

- Pour que je retrouve un aspect normal !

Hermione, qui jusqu'à présent avait été un spectatrice passive, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Je crois qu'elle a raison Ron. J'ai déjà lu quelque chose comme ça sur les pactes magiques, mais je ne savais pas que quelqu'un ici s'y connaissait autant. C'est un sort de fusion que tu as lancé ? questionna la brune, visiblement plus intéressée par le savoir de Pansy que par le cas de Draco.

- Non, juste un échange croisé, mais un sort de fusion…

- Dîtes, quelqu'un pourrait-il s'intéresser à mon cas ? finit par la couper un Malfoy excédé, qui s'imaginait déjà bleu pour la vie.

- Il suffit que Ron s'excuse alors ?

Pansy hocha la tête.

- Ron fait tes excuses à la demoiselle s'il-te-plaît, qu'on n'en parle plus, dit Harry, qui revenait ainsi dans la conversation.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

- A l'évidence si, Weasmoche !

La patience de Draco était à bout.

- Non, Draco, tais toi !

Trop tard…

Harry se sentit soulevé de terre par un souffle chaud, et se retrouva étendu par terre, dans le noir.

Quand il se releva, il faisait toujours noir et…il faisait toujours noir.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

La voix d'Hermione était inquiète, trop inquiète pour ne pas présager une quelconque catastrophe.

- Chacun son tour Potter !

Malfoy, reconnaissable entre tous.

- Excuse toi immédiatement Malfoy !

- oh, j'ai dit chacun son tour le rouquin ! Oublierais tu QUI se trouve transformé en schtroupf par ta faute ? Toi d'abord !

Le silence. Et le noir. De toute évidence, Harry était aveugle.

En réalité, c'était bien simple, il n'avait plus d'iris ni de pupilles. De ses si beaux yeux émeraudes, il ne restait plus que le blanc…

- Pansy, excuse moi.

La voix de Ron était déterminée, même si le ton aimable était un peu forcé.

- Tu dois me faire la bise.

Le timide murmure de Parkinson déclencha des gloussements. Parvati et Lavande de toute évidence.

-Ahh ! Enfin !

Le ton satisfait de Draco ne laissait aucun doute à Harry sur ce que venait de faire son ami.

- C'est à ton tour Malfoy ! Fais tes excuses à Ron !

- Sinon quoi, Sang-…

Draco s'arrêta net. Son tour. Celui d'Harry. A nouveau son tour ? Il ne valait mieux pas prendre de risques.

- HumHum…je m'excuse.

- La bise Draco ! lui chuchota Pansy.

- Ah nan ! Pas question ! Tu me vois embrasser ce…

Son tour. La prochaine conséquence serait à nouveau pour lui.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que je suis obligé de faire pour tes beaux yeux, Potter ?

Il y eu un cri formidable, et Harry cru qu'un orage avait éclaté dans la pièce. Il voyait.

Plus exactement, il voyait le moue dégoûtée de Draco, dont le peau avait retrouvée sa couleur d'origine, l'air soulagé de Pansy, celui amusé d'Hermione et le cadavre de Ron étendu par terre.

Non, le cadavre respirait mais restait terriblement pâle. Juste que son ami avait eu sa dose d'émotions fortes de la journée.

- Je crois qu'on en a assez fait. Pansy, on rentre.

D'un seul et même mouvement, les serpentards sortirent de la pièce, au grand dam de Pansy, qui aurait aimé programmé les prochaines répétitions, des ateliers pour apprendre à se tenir sur scène, prévoir qui ferait les costumes, le décor, les tracts…

- Nous aussi on va retourner dans notre dortoir je pense. Hermione, tu m'aides à ramener Ron ?

Les gryffondors suivirent donc le même chemin que leurs « ennemis », bien qu'ils n'aient plus le droit de les appeler comme ça.

Quand aux serdaigles et aux poufsouffles, qui n'avaient pas bougé de leurs chaises, ils s'étaient bien amusés, et venaient de voir un avant-goût de la pièce. Eux, ils seraient juste figurants…

J'ai décidé que pour ce chapitre, je ne ferais pas de réclamation de reviews…

TT pitiééé !

se sauve en courant

Bizou les gens !

Iva

P.S : merci à Arven qui tente la difficile entreprise de traduire cette fic en russe (j'en ai les larmes aux yeux) applaudissons la !


	5. Acte I, scène 5

Me revoici ! et regardez ce que je vous amène en prime ! un nouveau chapitre, tout jolie, tout beau, tout doux, tout neuf :D

Bonne lecture

Un petit mot.

Un morceau de parchemin de basse qualité arraché à la va-vite. Même pas une feuille entière, un coin d'un devoir sans doute.

En tout cas, par ce petit bout de papier, Potter lui fixait un rendez-vous. Non, pas un rendez-vous, mais une ambassade.

« 21h, salle sur demande. J'emmènerais Hermione et Ron. H.P. »

Comme si il voulait y aller ! Et puis quoi encore !

Draco jeta un regard en coin à l'autre bout du couloir. Puis fixa Pansy et Blaise toujours derrière lui.

Aucun doute, Potter et ses amis étaient en retard.

Il était 21h06, et pas la moindre trace de gryffondor dans les parages.

Déjà qu'il avait finalement accepté de venir, intrigué par ce que Potter avait à lui dire, emmenant avec lui deux « amis » par précaution.

Il n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'il était son ami. Il évitait même de penser à avoir des amis.

Comme ça, il demeurait socialement lisse et froid comme du marbre. Personne ne pouvait faire pression sur lui en se servant de ses proches. Parce qu'il gardait ses proches loin de lui.

Excellente stratégie, digne d'un Malfoy de premier cru.

- Draco ? Ils arrivent, lui chuchota Blaise, le sortant de sa réflexion.

En effet, le prince Potter arrivait enfin, escorté de Granger et du ouisti… Weasley donc.

Il valait mieux être prudent, qui sait ce que le sort de Pansy pouvait causer d'autre comme dégâts.

- Eh bien Potter, on ne peut pas dire que c'est la ponctualité qui t'étouffe ! siffla Malfoy lorsque le gryffondor arriva à sa hauteur.

- Désolé. Les autres voulaient venir, mais ça aurait encore tout compliqué.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est là, on peut entrer Malfoy ? demanda impatiemment Ron.

Visiblement ce dernier n'était venu à contre-cœur, peut-être même contraint et forcé. Chose étrange, le gryfffondor refusait de regarder dans leur direction.

« C'est moi qui le terrifie ? Ou bien… »

Soudainement Draco éclata de rire, se moquant de lui-même pour l'étrange pensée qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Malfoy, ça ne va pas ? le questionna alors Harry, qui faisait les trois aller-retours réglementaires pour entrer dans la Salle.

- Non, c'est le rouquin qui me fait rire.

- Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ? C'est bien ça, serpentard à la….

- Ron ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ? Garder ton calme, tu te rappelles ? L'admonesta vivement Hermione, qui gardait bien en tête les conséquences qui pouvaient subvenir de ce genre de comportement.

- Vous pourriez vous disputez ailleurs que dans le couloir ? On est pas sensé être ici, je vous le rappelle.

- Tu as raison Pansy. Ron, avance, et je te préviens, je te surveille.

Il était étrange d'entendre Hermione s'adresser avec une sincère courtoisie à la serpentard, puis reprendre son ami de toujours aussi sévèrement. Mais il fallait avouer, que Hermione était la plus apte pour faire table rase du passé.

Elle n'était pas rancunière, ou si peu, et pouvait comprendre les erreurs des autres. Ce dont Ron était bien moins capable. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour pardonner à Percy d'avoir renié sa famille…

Le petit groupe entra donc, Draco fixant du coin de l'œil sa némésis. Son air détendu n'était qu'un masque. En réalité, il avait disputé Pansy, rageant contre le silence blessée de sa camarade, qui lui faisait quelque peu culpabiliser de s'énerver autant pour « si peu ».

Il était lié à Potter. Cette phrase tournait en boucle, encore et encore et encore dans son esprit. Mais est-ce que c'était important à ses yeux pour lui ou pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait ; de la colère, haine, frustration, ou bien tout autre chose ?

Et c'était tout cela qui l'embêtait furieusement. De ne pas savoir, de ne pas être sûr.

Harry qui entra le dernier, verrouilla la porte avec un sortilège qu'il renforça ensuite d'un sort de silence.

Devant le regard interrogatif de Draco, il lui expliqua avec une légère grimace :

- Hermione m'a dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas que l'on soit dérangés.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Pansy va défaire son sortilège, et chacun son dortoir ! s'exclama Blaise, en apportant une chaise pour Draco.

Après avoir récupéré assez de siège pour tout le monde, Hermione les fit léviter jusqu'à former un cercle.

- C'est plus simple comme ça, dit-elle à Blaise avec un sourire. Ce qui va être moins simple, ça va être de défaire le sortilège. Tu ne leur a pas expliqué Pansy ?

L'intéressée renifla, et avoua d'un petite voix tremblante que non.

- Alors peut-être devrais-tu le faire maintenant ? Je le ferais bien à ta place, mais je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce que tu as fait, avoua finalement Hermione, gênée devant le regard désespéré de la serpentard.

- Pansy, tu ne vas pas recommencer à pleurer ! Explique leur comment tu as fait, et libère nous pour qu'on puisse enfin rentrer.

- Draco, je…je…

A ce moment-là de ses explications, Pansy éclata en sanglots.

- Pansy ! Ca suffit ! Ressaisis toi un petit peu! Tu as fait une erreur, d'accord, mais tu vas vite la réparer, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Visiblement Malfoy s'énervait devant le comportement légèrement hystérique de sa camarade.

Mais à ces mots, les pleurs de la serpentard redoublèrent d'intensité.

- Draco, je crois bien que ce que Pansy voulait te dire mais qu'elle n'ose pas, c'est que ni elle ni personne d'autre ne peut inverser ce sortilège, l'interrompit Hermione d'une voix douce.

- Quoi ? Comment ça personne ne peut inverser le sortilège ? Je vais rester à la merci du moindre accès de colère entre nos deux maisons jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Lié à Potter en plus ? Tu le savais au moins Potter ? questionna fébrilement Malfoy, trahissant son désarroi.

- Oui. Hermione me l'a dit en sortant de la répétition. En fait, la seule solution est de faire la paix, acheva Harry avec une voix posée. Sinon, c'est toi et moi qui en subiront les conséquences.

- Reste calme Malfoy, ou tu vas tomber de ta chaise, dit malicieusement Ron. Je te dis ça à titre d'ami bien entendu.

Toute cette histoire ne l'enchantait guère, mais voir son pire ennemi dans cet état lui faisait un peu mieux accepter les choses. Tout était de la faute de Parkinson…celle-là, je vous jure ! Elle savait certes faire marcher sa tête parfois, mais jamais de la bonne manière ! Hermione aurait-elle jamais eu une idée aussi incongrue ? Non, jamais ! Ou en tout cas, elle leur en aurait parlé avant, et non après.

-Mais… ? Mais… ? Granger, tu dois bien avoir un livre là-dessus ? Un contre-sort, une potion, n'importe quoi !

Hermione hocha doucement la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Malfoy, t'es pas le seul à pas être content ! Figure-toi que le cas de Harry est bien pire ! lui balança Ron avant même que le serpentard ouvre la bouche,.

Visiblement, si la paix il y aurait, le rouquin ne la supporterait que pour Harry, et en moindre mesure pour faire plaisir à Hermione.

- Ron, pour une fois on ne va pas parler de moi. Juste une chose, Draco : on est tout les deux dans la même galère. Alors, ne t'imagines surtout pas être seul.

Harry était complètement maître de lui. Si bien que Draco cru qu'ils se moquaient de lui.

- Ah oui ? Et à quoi ça m'avance Potter ? On va peut-être verser une petite larmes ensembles la prochaine fois que je me retrouverais gonflé comme un ballon et toi avec un troisième bras ? Votre blague est minable, Hermione, tu inverses le sortilège, s'il-te-plaît.

- Draco, tu auras beau y mettre les formes, Hermione ne pourras rien y faire ! le coupa Harry légèrement exaspéré par l'entêtement de Draco à ne pas voir la vérité. Et je pense qu'il est toujours agréable de se sentir entouré et compris. Dernière chose : mon nom c'est Harry. Potter et Malfoy, c'est révolu aujourd'hui. Fais y toi donc.

- Harry a raison. Il est très important qu'une bonne entente règne entre vous. Parce qu'il est possible qu'une de vos dispute ait des conséquences plus graves que si c'est nous qui la causons.

A ses mots, Pansy poussa un long gémissement.

- Draco, je ne le savais pas ! Je te le jure ! Sinon, je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Sur le coup ça m'a semblé être une bonne idée et la meilleure chose à faire ! balbutia-t-elle la voix cassée par les larmes.

Ron sortit un mouchoirs violet à gros pois orange et le tendit à la serpentard. Visiblement, il avait pitié d'elle.

- En fait, les répercutions possibles pourraient être …mortelles, termina Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron, qui tentait, par de grandes frappes dans le dos, de réconforter Pansy. C'est pourquoi, désormais…désormais…

Harry resta parfaitement serein, étant déjà au courant de tout cela. Hermione lui avait tout expliqué, le pourquoi, le comment, le cause à effet.

Draco resta parfaitement muet, parce qu'il croyait avoir mal entendu. Mais la mine sérieuse de la gryffondor, et les yeux désespérés de la serpentard, lui firent comprendre que non.

Ils allaient mourir, si jamais l'un deux haussait la voix contre l'autre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Confiance et interrogations dans celui d'Harry.

Fascination et peur dans celui de Draco.

Leurs vies étaient liées. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su, mais il ignorait jusqu'à quel point.

Sans un mot, Harry se leva, et sortit, suivit d'une Hermione qui envoya un chaleureux « Bonne nuit » aux serpentards, et de Ron qui bégaya à Pansy qu'elle pouvait garder son mouchoir, il n'en avait pas besoin de toutes manières.

Ils avaient failli perdre leur ami un nombre incroyable de fois. Il y avait même eu Cette Fois là où ils étaient convaincus de ne plus jamais le revoir. Ils l'avaient pleuré. Il était revenu.

Harry était ainsi, il était toujours là, même lorsque le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur lui.

J'espère que vous avez aimé

Une chtite review pour me dire que non ? (ou que oui, je suis pas compliquée :D)

Gros bizzous !


	6. Acte II, prologue

**Note :** chapitre un peu court, je vous l'accorde. Mais qui permait d'annoncer bien des choses .

Gros bizou, et bonne lecture !

Confortablement assis devant son grand bureau en chêne, Dumbledore regardait avec une visible satisfaction les parchemins étalés devant lui.

Il avait demandé à ses directeurs de maisons de faire un compte-rendu du moral des troupes. Ce qui avait soulevé l'indignation d'un certain potion Master et d'une animagus. Preuve que ces deux-là pouvaient se mettre d'accord, tout n'était qu'une question de volonté.

Les professeurs avaient donc surveillé avec une relative discrétion, et toute relative bonne volonté, leurs élèves de dernière année.

Et le bilan était largement satisfaisant.

Du côté des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles, rien de surprenant. Il n'y avait eu aucune volonté de se rebeller, les serdaigles tirant même une certaine fierté d'être choisi pour jouer cette pièce lors d'un important événement officiel.

Par contre, même Dumbledore avait douté pouvoir rallier les gryffondors à sa cause. Ne parlons même pas des serpentards.

Avec leur courage et leur honneur en bandoulière, toujours fièrement brandis, les gryffondors pouvaient se montrer d'acharnés adversaires. Imaginez Fred et George en adversaire… Albus frissonna à cette pensée.

Non pas qu'ils y mettent de la haine. Mais simplement un terrible acharnement à vaincre, n'hésitant pas à y mettre tout les moyens si c'était nécessaire. Et puis, rien, ou presque, ne pouvait les arrêter.

Les serpentards étaient plus nuancés. Mais aussi beaucoup plus rancuniers. Ils ne connaissaient pas le pardon, et étaient plutôt adeptes des coups bas. La preuve vivante était ce cher Séverus avec qui Albus ne prenait plus le thé de peur de… d'abréger ses années à venir.

Pour tenter de mettre les deux adversaires du même côté, le directeur de Poudlard avait donc privilégié une tactique simple mais qui, espérait-il, finirait par porter des fruits.

Tout d'abord les unirent dans un but commun. Rien de plus simple, en les mettant dans une même situation difficile. C'était chose faîte. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à laisser se faire les choses.

Au final, il espérait obtenir ce que des générations de dirigeants de l'école n'avait jamais vu se réaliser. Une amitié sincère entre les deux maisons rivales. Pas seulement une alliance, non, quelque chose partant de sentiments. Et il avait les deux cobayes idéals juste sous la main.

Un grand sourire naquit dans les yeux de Dumbledore, s'étira sur ses lèvres pour ensuite se perdre dans la masse de pensée bouillonnante qui agitait son esprit que certains qualifiaient de dérangé.


	7. Acte II, scène 1

**Note : merci beaucoup aux personnes laissant des reviews.**

**Sinon, et bien, voici la suite et bonne lecture. Bizou**

Draco se tenait le visage crispé sur sa chaise. Dans quelques instants il allait exploser. Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Un rire de dément s'éleva dans la salle.

Tout le monde se retourna, sauf le Vainqueur, qui devinait sans problèmes à qui appartenait ce rire.

Malfoy se tordait de rire, la bouche grande ouverte comme en manque d'air, les yeux brillants.

Harry quant à lui se trouvait dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir, étant piqué d'épingles sur tout le corps.

Pansy les avait tout deux convoqués pour un premier essai des costumes.

Elle avait réussi en à peine deux semaines à former un comité des costumes, dont la première mission était de fabriquer les 2 tenues des rôles principaux.

Il y avait quelques 3ème et 5ème années, une majorité de 4ème année, pas mal de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, deux serpentards, et uniquement des filles.

Le problème était que le patron sur lequel la robe de Juliette avait été taillée était trop petit d'au moins deux tailles pour Harry.

Toutes les coutures étaient à reprendre, et Harry, après avoir été attrapé par une masse gazouillante de 3ème et 4ème année et à moitié étouffé sous un ruban de mousseline qui s'était par mégarde enroulé autour de sa tête, avait été la victime des mains baladeuses de ces demoiselles.

Celles-ci s'en étaient donné à cœur joie pour réajuster les coutures. C'est à dire tripoter le Gryffondor en toute impunité. Comme par exemple Sheala Teathness, 5ème année de Serdaigle, qui lui avait passé, repassé, et rerepassé la main sur les fesses, à la recherche d'une aiguille perdue. Il n'était pas donné à toutes ni tous les jours d'avoir le Héros sous la main.

Toutes leurs attentions étant ciblées sur le brun, Draco était juste le témoin au combien émerveillé de cette séance d'essayage.

Pour le moment en tout cas…

Car ni lui ni Harry ne doutait que son tour viendrait. Et alors, on verrait bien qui rirait.

Donc, autant en profiter.

Et la vision de Harry furieux, se tournant avec moultes grimaces vers lui, ne l'aida pas à regagner son sérieux.

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ? le questionna Pansy inquiète après les cinq premières minutes de silence imposées par l'éclat de Draco.

Eclat car il était vrai que son rire le rendait différent. De la joie émanait de ses yeux habituellement de glace, son visage d'ordinaire si lisse tressautait, vibrait, ses joues devenant délicieusement rosé…

Mais n'oublions pas de qui il se moque.

- Tu trouves qu'il y trop de rose, c'est cela ? reprit Pansy angoissée, persuadée que le rire de Draco était nerveux.

- Je trouve qu'il y en a un peu trop en effet, répondit calmement Harry de sa place. C'est pareil, si vous enleviez deux, trois, quatre, tout les rubans même, ça serait aussi bien je suis sûr.

Le Triomphant voyait là sa seule porte de sortie de ne pas paraître trop ridicule sans vexer l'ego des demoiselles, qui à l'évidence avaient longuement débattu pour aboutir à LA création.

Une somptueuse robe à manche courte en taffetas rose pâle agrémentée de rubans mauve et d'un somptueux décolleté qui ne décolletait rien du tout. Le tout tellement serré que Harry n'avait pu y rentrer tout seul. D'où la séance de « vous m'étouffez je ne respire plus » qui avait eu lieu au début. Et la reprise de chaque couture une par une à la bonne taille cette fois-ci.

- Oh non Harry ! Le rose te va si bien! Nan, nan, je vous assure, c'est parfait ! parvint à articuler le serpentard entre deux quintes de rire.

Appeler le gryffondor par son prénom ne lui posait plus de problèmes.

Il y avait bien sûr eu quelques altercations entre les deux maison, qui avait donner des palmes à Draco, et fait éternuer Harry par les oreilles, mais après quelques douloureux tâtonnements (se retrouver glissant au point d'en perdre ses vêtements avait été terriblement humiliant pour Draco) chaque maison avait pris ses repères.

On n'insulte personne, on se serre la main au lieu de se la claquer sur la joue, on appelle tout le monde par son prénom, et on arrête les mauvaises blagues.

- Je pense tout de même qu'il faudrait nuancer légèrement, grimaça Harry devant le soupir de soulagement de Pansy. Je joue Juliette, d'accord, mais pas Barbie chez mon petit poney.

- Barbie ? répondit Draco en reprenant contenance.

Il fallait absolument que Potter garde cette robe. Et il allait y employer tout son…charme.

- Oui, une blonde, en rose, cruche comme c'est pas permis, puisque c'est une poupée. Je pense qu'il faudrait plus de sérieux. Juliette meurt par amour à la fin, c'est un drame, et non un déballage de chamallows.

- Oh, tu sais, tu auras trois robes. Une pour le bal et la rencontre avec Roméo, l'autre pour le reste de la pièce, et la dernière pour ta mort, précisa Pansy en regardant sa liste.

Elle avait tout listé. Les costumes, les acteurs, les aides, les repas (elle prévoyait un régime diététique…bien sûr elle ne leur en avait pas encore parlé), les volontaires, les punis,… tout sur des mètres et des mètres de parchemins qui voletaient de ci de là.

- Là, tu as juste ta robe de bal. On s'y prend tôt parce que en tout il y a six costumes pour toi et Draco, dit en souriant Sheala après avoir piqué une dernière épingle dans l'ourlet du bas. Plus tout ceux des autres à faire, on va avoir du boulot.

Futée celle-là ! Elle tente de faire culpabiliser Harry pour ne pas qu'il leur demande de tout refaire.

- Oui, il y en pour des heures et des heures de travail. En plus des cours et des devoirs, renchérit Draco. Surtout que tu es splendide Harry comme ça. Quoique…

Draco s'avança vers le gryffondor en faisant mine de réfléchir.

-…un chapeau ! voilà ce qu'il manque ! Ce serait parfait avec une chapeau. Tu sais Pansy, comme celui que ta mère portait le Noël dernier, acheva le serpentard avec un grand sourire.

Aussitôt chacune y alla de son petit commentaire, la couleur, la forme, mais qu'est-ce que Harry était mignon, il valait mieux des bords larges ?

Un chapeau ! Ils étaient tous fous ! Surtout que Harry imaginait déjà l'horreur qui pouvait naître des mains de ses nouveaux bourreaux.

Alors avec tout son courage de gryffondor, il osa timidement avancer que Juliette ne portait pas de chapeau, puisque ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne époque, il faudrait décaler la pièce de quelques siècles, vexer Shakespear, et puis ça donnerait encore du travail en plus.

Le silence, enfin…

- Harry a raison, chuchota Pansy à l'oreille de Draco.

Les yeux de celui-ci brillaient de colère. On voulait, on osait le priver de ce spectacle ! Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, ah non, non, non ! Pas question !

- Ginny m'avait prévenue, mais c'est encore plus ridicule que ce que je pensais.

La grande tirade de Malfoy sur la nécessité de personnaliser la pièce afin qu'elle reste à jamais graver dans la mémoire de tous comme LA pièce de Poudlard jouée par Malfoy et Potter, et de marquer les esprits avec LE chapeau de Juliette, invention géniale qui serait attribuée à Pansy, alors enfin reconnue mondialement pour ses mérites, fut interrompue avant même de commencer par l'arrivée d'une Hermione franchement écoeurée par ce déballage de rose crème.

- Nous sommes tout à fait maîtres de la situation. Et à ce que je sache, tu n'es pas membre du comité des costumes de Poudlard, alors que fais-tu ici, Hermione ? dit Draco posément, mais visiblement énervé de son intrusion.

- On m'a dit que la robe de Harry méritait d'être vue. Alors je viens voir, répliqua la brune avec un délicat sourire à la « je ne suis absolument pas dupe de ton manège, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir » .

Elle adressa ensuite un clin d'œil à Harry, qui soupira de soulagement. Quelqu'un allait enfin venir l'aider. Il était peut-être trop gentil pour contredire ces furies à aiguilles, mais Hermione ne prenait que rarement des gants pour dire ce qu'elle pensait.

- Pansy, tu comptes vraiment saper toute la crédibilité de l'histoire en laissant Harry se laisser ridiculiser par cette tenue ? Je sais bien que Juliette est féminine, douce, belle, tendre….mais c'est Harry qui la joue, rajouta la gryffondor, coupant court à toutes répliques.

- Je trouve au contraire Harry très convaincant ainsi. On le sent tout de suite beaucoup plus dans le personnage. Et avec le chapeau, alors là…il n'y aurait même plus que Juliette sur scène !

Draco avait pris son ton le plus commercial, pour bien montrer qu'il ne s'impliquait absolument pas, et que tout cela était pour le bien de leur représentation.

- Et si on demandait plutôt à Harry ce qu'il en pense ? rétorqua Hermione avec malice. Après tout, il est le principal intéressé !

Tout les regards convergèrent immédiatement vers Harry. Qui aurait alors préféré se trouver, loin, très loin, n'importe où, mais pas ici.

- Euh…et bien…je pense que vous avez fait un excellent travail. Je m'en rends bien compte. Mais pour ma crédlité…crébité, enfin comme l'a dit Hermione, je ne risque pas d'être pris très au sérieux ainsi.

Harry était mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise, comme les fesses entre deux chaises de charbons ardents.

- Alors, si vous avez le temps, ça serait bien de…ça serait très gentil de votre part de…à nouveau pour la robe…enfin, une autre, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? quelque chose de moins…plus…j'en sais rien, je m'y connais absolument pas en fringues, termina enfin Harry dans un souffle.

Pansy fut-elle prise de pitié devant le Sauveur de l'Humanité en train de se casser la tête pour dire qu'il trouvait cette robe horrible (même elle aurait refusé de la porter) tout à fait correcte, mais qu'il aimerait bien si elles avaient le temps ?…il ne les suppliait pas mais presque.

Nul ne le sait, mais elle l'interrompit avec un joyeux sourire.

- Oh, bien sûr Harry ! Celle-là était juste un essai ! Pour avoir tes mesures exactes ! Ta robe de scène n'est absolument pas commencer ! Ahahaha, tu pensais réellement que nous allions laisser jouer Juliette dans cette tenue ? Non, pas du tout voyons ! Dès qu'on aura ajuster les coutures à la bonne taille, on commencera la vraiz.

La déclaration de Pansy causa le cri de joie de Harry, la moue furieuse de Draco, les yeux exorbités de toutes le couturières, et le petit hochement de tête de Hermione.

Mais il n'était pas dit que Le Vainqueur s'en tirerait ainsi…


	8. Acte II, scène 2 et 3

Enveloppé dans sa cape la plus noire doublée de satin vert, Draco rasait les murs, se dirigeant vers la tour d'astronomie en prenant bien garde à ne croiser personne.

Bien sûr il était préfet et pouvait pour cette raison se balader la nuit dans les couloirs de l'école en parfait légalité.

Mais le lieu où il se rendait, ainsi que la raison en était déjà moins légale.

Dans une certaine tour d'astronomie d'une certaine école de sorcellerie se tenait en effet chaque soir après le couvre-feu une certaine vente privée où l'on pouvait trouver certaines marchandises pour le moins…rarissimes.

Parvenu en bas de l'interminable escalier, Draco sourit dans l'ombre et monta les marches deux par deux, visiblement impatient d'arriver en haut.

Lorsqu'il vit les étoiles scintiller par dessus les créneaux, il se permit de souffler.

Il était arrivé avant les autres, parfait, l'effet de surprise n'en serait que plus fort.

Draco retira donc le capuchon qui lui avait masqué le visage, faisant scintiller ses blonds cheveux au clair de Lune, s'appuya contre le muret, parfaitement détendu, attendant les « autres ».

Pansy aurait dit qu'il se posait en maître sur la scène. Et là était son but.

Une conversation étouffée lui parvenait du fond de l'escalier.

Parfait, ils arrivent enfin, pensa le serpentard.

D'un seul coup apparut à la lumière des étoiles un jeune garçon, serrant contre lui une épaisse pochette noire, et se disputant avec un ou plusieurs autres élèves derrière lui.

Colin Crivey défendait chèrement ses photos, que certains étaient prêts à lui arracher des mains si il ne commençait pas la vente tout de suite maintenant.

Depuis quelques jours une étrange rumeur circulait. Ainsi que d'étranges photographies.

Le photographe attitré de la troupe, discret garçon capable de se glisser partout puis de s'y faire oublier, était prêt pour quelques gallions à vendre au plus offrant des photos inédites des deux « stars » de Poudlard.

Tout à son marchandage de l'escalier, par lequel venait d'apparaître Sheala, une 2ème année de Poufsouffle, Ginny Weasley, deux 1ère année de serpentard (qui sans le savoir, par leur discussion dans la salle commune, avait permis à Draco de se trouver ici) et un garçon de 5ème année du nom de Elwood Robart ou Rodart (Draco ne savait plus trop) personne n'avait encore remarqué le Serpentard tapi dans l'ombre.

Un discret toussotement digne de Ombrage dans ses meilleurs jours, les fit se retourner d'un bloc et paniqué vers Draco.

Qui leur sourit alors de toutes ses dents.

Très mauvais signes, car lorsqu'un Malfoy dévoilait les crocs, c'était pour mordre.

« Colin ! Je t'attendais justement, je crois que nous avons à discuter, commença le vert et argent, sans même regarder les autres.

Il était clair que le Serpentard ne faisait que peu de cas du leur. Alors, avec prudence, sans le quitter des yeux, ils firent demi-tour et redescendirent les marches.

Sauf Colin, tétanisé, qui se demandait bien quelle foudre allait lui tomber dessus.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais de très belles photos à ta disposition et que tu souhaitais t'en débarrasser, dit Draco avec un air dégagé qui contrastait beaucoup avec la petite lueur de convoitise qui avait brillé au fond de ses yeux.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois Draco ! Je peux tout t'expliquer !

- Oh mais je comprends très bien ! Tu n'es qu'un sale ce-que-tu-sais ! Et tu te fais de l'argent facile sur notre dos, à Harry et à moi. Tu pensais réellement t'en tirer sans dommages ? Que crois-tu que ferais Dumbledore si il venait à l'apprendre, termina Draco avec une voix légère.

Il venait de l'achever. Bien sûr, Malfoy regrettait de ne pas avoir pu pimenter sa démonstration de force par quelques termes injurieux soigneusement choisis, mais entre la maison du Lion et celle du Serpent, la seule insulte qui ne portait pas à conséquence était celle qui n'était pas formulée.

Mais la terreur qui brillait au fond des yeux de l'impudent rassura Draco, lui faisant comprendre que c'était gagné d'avance.

- Ou bien pire, imagines-tu la réaction de Harry si il venait à découvrir ce que tu trafiques ?

Colin frémit et poussa un petit cri à fendre le cœur. Si on en a un bien sûr, ce dont Draco se pensait dépourvu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy !Je suis désolé, ça te va ? Je vais brûler celles-là et je ne recommencerais plus ! répondit au bord de larmes le petit Colin.

- Les brûler ! Tu es fou en plus d'être…Le serpentard reprit son calme. J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Je te les confisque, voilà, en tant que préfet, je te confisque toutes ces photos et celles à venir, comme preuve à conviction.

Le gryffondor resta bouche bée et ne réagi même pas lorsque, d'un pas impérieux, Draco lui arracha sa pochette des mains. Il en sortit toutes les photos l'intéressant, puis la jeta aux pieds de Colin.

- Et n'oublie pas ! J'ai dit toutes celles à venir aussi ! Je le saurais si tu te remets à les vendre !

Puis dans un virevoltement de cape, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui des robes d'un autre serpentard, Draco se fondit dans le noir, ses cheveux reflétant une dernière fois l'astre lunaire avant de disparaître, chargé de son précieux butin.

Harry s'ennuyait. Hermione lui avait rabâché toute la soirée qu'il ferait mieux de terminer ses devoirs, et était finalement monté se coucher très énervée contre son ami. Ron, restant à l'écart, semblait nostalgique et personne n'osait le sortir de cette rêverie qui semblait si douce au gryffondor.

Peu à peu, lentement, la salle commune se vidait, tandis que Harry, après un dernier soupir, se décidait à commencer le terriblement long devoir de potion, matière qu'il avait pu, au grand désespoir de son professeur, pu continuer sans problèmes au vu de ses notes de BUSE.

Pendant que le Héros planchait sur l'utilisation de poudre de perlinpinpin comme inhibiteur d'ébullition pour les potions du second degré, Ron se leva, et monta se coucher, toujours penseur, ne remarquant même pas le sourire et le « Bonne nuit » que lui avait lancé son ami en le voyant partir.

« Il va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement lui et moi. Ça fait quelques jours qu'il est dans cet état, et ça ne s'améliore pas, pensa Harry en se voyant superbement ignoré.

Puis il se replongea dans son devoir.

Tant et si bien qu'il s'endormit.

Et fut réveillé par un étrange enchaînement de clic-clic-clic. Le Vainqueur ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et comprit que ce n'était que Colin Crivey.

L'appareil photo entre les mains, il prenait autant de clichés qu'il le pouvait du Puissant.

Avec lui aussi je vais devoir discuter. Qu'il comprenne que l'époque des paparazzi, c'est fini.

« Colin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'étais où ? Mais quelle heure il est, au fait ? dit Harry en étirant ses bras endoloris.

Colin se raidit légèrement avant de bafouiller ce que Harry jugea incompréhensible.

- Tu peux répéter, s'il-te-plaît Colin ? Je ne parle pas encore l'être aquatique, désolé, le reprit Harry avec humour.

- J'étais…dehors. J'avais besoin de euh…j'avais un rendez-vous avec …répondit le jeune gryffondor mal à l'aise.

- Toutes mes félicitations Colin ! Mais l'appareil photo était obligatoire ?

Visiblement le Triomphant était de bonne humeur.

- Non, mais, c'est-à-dire que…il se fait tard, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, se coupa lui-même Colin, en se rendant bien compte qu'il n'était pas du tout crédible. Bonne nuit Harry !

Il s'élança donc précipitamment dans les escaliers, et finit par disparaître de la vue du brun intrigué.

Harry soupira en voyant qu'il n'avait absolument pas avancé dans ses devoirs, puisqu'il s'était endormi. Mais loin des yeux du monde, d'un seul coup, Harry ne se sentait pas le courage de continuer. Autant aller se coucher.

Il rassembla son amas de parchemins, et ses yeux se posèrent sur une pochette noire oubliée sur la table.

Un Potter étant de tout temps curieux, Harry ne put résister et s'en saisit.

Il l'ouvrit. Mais du mauvais côté, toutes les photos se répandant en déluge sur le sol.

Après un grommellement pour la forme, Harry se pencha pour les ramasser.

Et s'arrêta de respirer.

Sous ses yeux, il y avait Malfoy souriant, Malfoy en plein éclat de rire, Malfoy se chamaillant joyeusement avec…lui (même si sur ce cliché-là il était dans sa robe de poupée).

Qu'est-ce que… ? Depuis quand… ? Harry était abasourdi. Non, émerveillé plutôt.

Comme tout le monde il avait été « obligé » de se montrer plus amical avec les serpentards, mais au fond, ça ne l'avait pas tellement dérangé. Et là…

Là il était à genoux par terre, il était minuit passé, bien passé même, et il regardait des photos de son…ex-pire ennemi. Et il le trouvait magnifique.

Le Draco des photos n'était pas le même que le Draco de ces six dernières années. Il était vivant, il semblait presque joyeux, il était divin et…

Harry rougit de sa dernière pensée.

« La fatigue sûrement, pensa-t-il. Je ferais mieux de me coucher avant de rêver d'un Draco en bas-résille…Quoiii ! »

Et Harry, plus rouge encore sous cette dernière pensée sortie d'il ne savait où, ramassa la dizaine de photo qu'il glissa en vrac entre ses parchemins, laissant une pochette noire définitivement vide sur le sol.


	9. Acte II, scène 4

Séverus Rogue, master de potion, ne comprenait décidément pas.

Il avait beau se creuser la tête, s'être pincé le bras à en avoir des bleus (son Loulou allait encore lui demander ce qu'il avait fait ce soir) et en être à sa….16ème tasse de verveine, la « chose » lui paraissait toujours aussi bizarre.

Effrayante même.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi !

Séverus se massa les yeux, espérant y voir plus claire.

Quoique avec les doigts devant les yeux, il ne voyait plus rien du tout.

La verveine était une idée d'Albus. Elle était censée l'aider à se détendre, à garder le contrôle. Le goût amer lui piquait le fond de la gorge et les effets en étaient de rendre le directeur de serpentard d'encore plus mauvaise humeur si possible.

Séverus sourit discrètement. Enfin, tout dépendait de QUI lui faisait boire. Et désormais il savait, grâce à la merveilleuse idée de son directeur favori d'acheter mille et un paquets d'infusettes, qu'un bain de verveine en charmante compagnie était le meilleur des dérivatifs.

Puis reprenant son sérieux, il posa les yeux sur SON problème. D'ailleurs, il avait envoyé le jeune Trewty, un serpentard de première année qui semblait avoir élu domicile devant la porte de son bureau, chercher les concernés.

Parce que non, ça aurait été trop simple si il n'y avait eu qu'un d'impliqué. Evidemment il fallait que les DEUX s'y mettent, rendant Séverus à demi-fou d'incompréhension.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi !

Séverus avala d'un coup sa tisane brûlante.

Il était encore en train de grimacer de douleur lorsque Draco entra dans son bureau.

« Séverus ? On m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

- Oui, Mr Malfoy, en effet.

Le regard et le ton de Rogue indiquait clairement que c'était là une réunion professeur/élève, et non parrain/filleul. Donc pas de discussion à bâtons rompus sur la divisibilité de l'Univers. Dommage.

- Asseyez-vous donc Mr Malfoy. Nous devons encore attendre une personne pour pouvoir commencer. Et que vous m'expliquiez une petite chose, précisa Séverus avec un ton doucereux tout nouveaux pour le blond.

Ce ton-là, Rogue ne l'utilisait qu'en classe, lorsqu'il passait en mode punnition-imminente-attention. Or Draco ne pensait rien avoir fait de mal ces temps-ci. Enfin, rien que son parrain puisse désapprouver.

Le professeur de potion, chéri de ses élèves, se leva et alla prendre deux autres tasses dans une antique armoire de chêne .

Sur la même étagère se trouvait quantité de fioles, dont une phosphorescente qui couina quand elle fut exposée à la lumière, un parchemin en peau de serpent, un tube de chantilly ( ?) ainsi que deux ou trois boîtes à l'allure inquiétante.

Séverus prit deux tasses encore entière, et qui bien que d'un gris austère, n'étaient ni ébréchées, ni poussiéreuses, ni toile d'araigneuse, et… une petite fiole transparente.

Un léger toquement à la porte retentit.

« Entrez !

Le professeur se dépêcha de glisser la petite fiole incolore dans sa manche, avant de retourner à son bureau avec ses deux nouvelles armes.

Harry entra, refermant nonchalamment la porte derrière lui. Etre convoqué chez Rogue était devenu une habitude plus que lassante. Il allait encore avoir droit au discours sur la nullité de son dernier devoir, seule consolation que le professeur pouvait s'octroyer après la réussite éclatante aux BUSE et l'admission dans sa classe de Potion Avancée du fils de feu son pire ennemi.

Il se figea quand il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul élève convoqué. Malfoy… ?

« Une tasse Mr Potter ? J'ai une excellente tisane de verveine, très bon pour le sommeil, lutter contre le stress et qui assouplit durablement la peau.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco. Tout deux se retrouvèrent alors une tasse fumante à la main.

« Bien, bien. Je suppose que vous devinez tout les deux POURQUOI je vous ai fait venir, commença Séverus, son plus beau sourire ancré aux lèvres.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire…non, professeur, répondit Harry après un bref coup d'œil à son condisciple.

- Vraiment ? Alors laissez-moi vous exposer les faits. Potter, j'ai trouvé par un étrange hasard, dans votre dernier devoir une chose fort intéressante. Et il se trouve que peu de temps après, prenant une autre copie, celle de Mr Malfoy, j'y ai retrouvé une chose fort similaire. Voyez-vous mieux ce de quoi je vous parle ?

Le sourire de Rogue s'était lentement effacé, et ses yeux brillaient, menaçants, tandis qu'il prenait de petites gorgées délicates en attendant une réponse.

Sa copie de potion ? Mais oui ! Harry pâlit. Les photos ! Epuisé, il avait posé son devoir sur son coffre et s'était endormie tout de suite après, tout habillé.

Mais en se rendant au cours de potion le lendemain, à moitié dans le brouillard, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié sa copie dans le dortoir. Et Ron, fidèle ami, s'était proposé de la lui ramener en même temps qu'il allait chercher la sienne.

Alors cela voulait dire que… ?

Son devoir de potion ? Elle méritait l'excellence, comme d'habitude. Mais qu'est-ce que sa copie pouvait bien avoir comme point commun avec celle de Potter. Potter ! Oh Merlin ! Les photos! Draco se raidit. Il était tranquillement en train de regarder celles de la séance d'essayage, lorsque Pansy et Blaise avait débarquer pour l'entretenir d'il ne savait plus trop quel problème. Et pensant que le trouver en pleine contemplation d'un gryffondor mâle en jupe le ferait passer pour…il n'osait même pas imaginer quoi auprès de ses rares amis, il avait planqué les photos « compromettantes » dans ce qui lui était tombé sous la main à ce moment-là. Au milieu de ses parchemins pour Rogue.

Donc, cela signifiait que… ?

Que Rogue allait lui donner la retenue de sa vie, et allait se faire un malin plaisir à le tourner en ridicule auprès de tout le monde.

Que Potter avait des photos de lui et les cachaient dans ses devoirs de potion.

Les deux serpentards ne comprenaient plus rien, tandis que le gryffondor se rongeait les sang d'angoisse.

Voyant la mine décomposée de ses deux élèves, Séverus décida de reprendre les choses en main.

- Donc messieurs, je vous demande de m'expliquer la présence de « ceci » dans vos copies.

Après un coup d'œil furieux à son filleul, il tira d'un tiroir de son bureau deux minces paquets bien distincts.

Pour Harry se fut un choc. Il buvait tranquillement une petite gorgée de verveine, pour tenter de se redonner contenance, et manqua de s'étouffer quand il se vit, animé, en robe, en train de poursuivre Draco à travers une salle remplie de filles gloussantes. Draco avait caché ça dans son devoir de potion ! il ne comprenait rien, plus du tout.

Son envie de l'humilier était-elle resté si grande ? Etait-ce le point de départ d'un nouveau plan machiavélique ? Pourtant, il avait semblé à Harry que ces derniers temps était née une forme d'équilibre.

Lors des répétitions, qui tournaient rapidement toutes à la crise de fou-rire général pour diverses raisons, Harry se sentait heureux, euphorique, et ce petit bout de bonheur teintait tout le reste de sa vie d'une joyeuse lumière. Par moment même, une petite voix lui glissait dans la tête, que la rivalité rouge/vert avait été une sacrée perte de temps.

Harry en était là de ses sombres réflexions, complètement coupé des deux autres, quand la voix de Malfoy le ramena dans le présent.

- Professeur, j'ai été terriblement négligent, je le reconnais. Harry m'avait demandé de lui dire ce que je pensais de ces photos pour un obscur projet du directeur visant à faire un album souvenir de l' « aventure Roméo » qui serait ensuite revendu au profit de l'école...

A ces mots, Séverus se rembrunit. Dumbledore et ses idées plus que saugrenues…

-…mais je me suis endormi dessus, après avoir longtemps travaillé sur mon devoir de potion justement. C'est une terrible mégarde, et je comprends que cela ait pu vous paraître étrange, professeur.

Draco, qui s'était vite ressaisi, avait une imagination fertile pour se tirer sans encombres des pires situations. Mais en irait-il de même pour Potter ?

- Et vous Potter ? Je suppose que vous allez me sortir une histoire de fantômes, esprit farceurs et autres ? pourquoi Mr Malfoy en chemise de nuit se trouve-t-il dans vos parchemins ? le railla Séverus, dépité de la performance de son filleul.

- Euh…c'est-à-dire que non monsieur.

Les roues d'Harry étaient rouges, et d'un seul coup, le Vainqueur eu chaud, son esprit semblait de feu.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du professeur.

- J'étais dans ma salle commune, et Colin est soudainement arrivé…oh non…

La voix d'Harry avait brusquement baissée de volume, jusqu'à se terminer en un murmure étouffé. Il luttait, il ne dirait rien, rien du tout ! le Triomphant serra les doigts autour de sa tasse.

-…la verveine, souffla-t-il.

- Encore une tasse Mr Potter ? Rogue se leva. Mais continuez, vous étiez en train d'expliquer quelque chose de fort intéressant, il me semble.

Draco dévisageait Harry du coin de l'œil. Son camarade semblait fiévreux, fébrile. Ses mains enserraient sa tasse si fort qu'elles en tremblaient. Draco eut soudain un doute.

Oh non, il n'aura pas osé…se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Il connaissait son parrain, et il était prêt à parier que si, il avait osé. Pauvre Potter…

- Oh mais Harry ! c'est les photos de Colin? C'est gentil à toi d'avoir été les chercher pour moi ! Mais si tu les égares comme ça, je ne sais pas trop si notre photographe appréciera !

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Draco avait bondit, faisant taire Harry avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose de…malencontreux. A fond dans son rôle, il prit même un sourire indulgent pour souligner ses propos, tandis que Harry virait au rouge brique, les yeux hagards.

- Mr Malofoy asseyait vous donc, et laissez Potter s'exprimer. Mr Potter, ceci est un « service » pour Mr Malfoy ? Demanda Séverus se tournant vers Harry, les yeux brillants de méfiance.

- C'est…

Harry luttait. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il dirait si il se laissait aller, mais il savait d'avance que ça ne serait pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout pour lui.

-…si j'ai ces photos, c'est que…

Quelque chose, Merlin, n'importe quoi pour le sauver !

Rogue attendait, tel un prédateur. Draco avait essayé de reprendre la parole, mais avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, il s'était pris un violent coup dans le pied. Tricheur…

-…c'est Colin qui les avait. Et je les portais, mais ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

Les poumons d'Harry se vidèrent brusquement de tout l'air qu'ils contenaient.

Il avait tellement envie de dire que ces images l'avaient attirées par la seule présence du blond serpentard dessus ! avouer que sans comprendre réellement son geste, il en avait effleuré du bout des doigts la surface, caresse fascinante pour lui sur un simple morceaux de papier photo.

Que Draco était magnifique, et que c'est pour cela qu'il avait pris les photos. Et que tout le reste n'était qu'un accident.

Mais il ne dirait rien ! non, pas à Rogue, pas devant Draco ! plutôt mourir ! lui Harry Potter, le grand Survivant, le Sauveur du monde entier, le Héros de ce siècle, n'avouerait jamais à personne qu'il avait souri bêtement en regardant les photos hier soir. Jamais, personne.

Mais sa bouche parlait. Indépendamment de sa volonté, qui se débattait furieusement afin de faire taire cette insolente.

Alors il essayait de tordre la réalité. Mais c'était fichtrement difficile, surtout avec le regard de Draco fixer sur lui.

- Et…peut-on savoir pourquoi c'était vous, et non Mr Crivey qui les détenait ? l'interrompit Rogue. Il pensait que si il le travaillait assez, il ferait sortir l'anguille qu'il sentait cachée sous la roche.

Draco quant à lui était partagé. D'un côté il était aussi curieux que Rogue de savoir pourquoi Harry avait ses photos de lui dans son devoir de potion. De l'autre, voir le gryffondor en telle difficulté devant son parrain ne le rendait plus aussi insensible qu'auparavant. Mais l'aider sans rien attendre ne le rendrait-il pas terriblement gryffondor ?

- Harry ! La répétition de Pansy !

Les mots qui étouffaient Harry furent ravalés à peine la voix du blond retentit-elle.

- Mais quelle ré…

- La mise au point de la scène 3 ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu avais joué tellement pitoyablement la dernière fois, que Pansy, après s'être énervée, nous a assignés une séance supplémentaire !

- Monsieur Malfoy, gronda Séverus.

- Professeur vous connaissez Pansy, vous savez comment elle peut être lorsqu'on la met en colère. Si on n'y va pas, je crois que ça pourrait devenir…dangeureux.

Et soudain apparu dans la tête de Séverus, l'image d'une Pansy Parkinson aux joues rouges, les cheveux dressés furieusement sur la tête, les yeux tournant aux jaune fendus de deux pupilles verticales rouges, les mains se recouvrant d'écailles grises, les ongles s'allongeant…

En effet, une rumeur courait parmi les sangs-purs, comme quoi la famille Parkinson n'était pas vraiment des leurs. Une de leurs ancêtres serait une…harpie. D'où l'incroyable puissance qui se dégageait d'un ou d'une Parkinson en colère. A éviter donc.

Draco bondit sur ses pieds, attrapa Harry par la manche, et après un bref signe de tête à son professeur toujours plongé dans ses pensées, entraîna son camarade d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

- Une répétition, tiens, comme c'est intéressant. Je voulais justement voir où votre petite « troupe » en était. Je vais vous accompagner.

Séverus s'était ressaisi juste avant que Draco n'atteigne la poignée. En entendant ces mots, Harry émit un étrange couinement, et sa main se crispa sur le bras de Draco. Pitié, pas ça, semblait-il dire.

Mais quand Rogue leur ouvrit la porte avec un joyeux « après vous », une petite surprise les guettait dans le couloir.

- Professeur Rogue ! Professeur ! je vous ai emmené mon livre de potions, vous m'aviez dit que vous pourriez me donner pour la Casscarelle.

Un première année en tenue de serpentard, presque aussi blond que Draco, venant de déboucher essoufflé du bout du couloir, serrait un épais manuel contre lui, et levait ses grands yeux bruns remplis d'une admiration évidente vers son professeur.

- Trewty, grimaça Séverus, ayant oublier le jeune garçon. Pensez-vous vraiment que le moment soit approprié ?

La mine triste qui s'afficha immédiatement sur le visage du jeune blond fit Séverus se sentir coupable. Et puis non, il n'était pas un gentil professeur dévoué, attentif à ses élèves. Il était Séverus Rogue, ex-mangemort, cruel buveur de verveine, pour le meilleur et beaucoup de pire, et les yeux proches du larmoyant de son élève n'allait rien y changer. Rien du tout.

Séverus poussa un long, très long soupir, et demanda après avoir levé les yeux au ciel :

- Venez donc ici Trewty, je vais voir ce que je vais faire pour vous.

Il attrapa par l'épaule le concerné, et saisit du regard son expression de joie.

- Quant à vous deux, aboya-t-il à l'adresse de Draco et Harry, qui en retenant leur souffle s'étaient éloignés de quelques pas vers l'autres extrémité du couloir, nous avons encore des choses à tirer au clair.

- Professeur, le salua Draco avec élégance, tandis que Harry se taisait de peur de parler à tort et à travers.

La porte du bureau de Séverus claqua, puis le silence retomba.

Jusqu'à ce que deux éclats de rire viennent le briser.

Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu ! 

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps et pensent à laisser des reviews.**

**Gros bizzous tout le monde ! **

**Iva**


	10. Acte II,scène 5

- Eh bien Harry, je crois que je t'ai tiré d'un sacré mauvais pas, dit Draco en reprenant son souffle.

Dès que Rogue eut refermé la porte derrière lui, le serpentard avait en effet été pris d'une incontrôlable envie de courir. Qu'il avait suivi, entraînant derrière lui le gryffondor toujours muet.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient tout les deux dans un sombre couloir du deuxième étage, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

- Oui, et euh…je t'en remercie, lui répondit Harry, légèrement haletant et toujours aussi peu sûr de ce que dirait sa langue.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Il avait mis quelque chose dans la tisane, c'est ça ? le questionna Draco avec son air le plus innocent.

- Oui, Véritasérum sans doutes.

Harry s'était rapproché d'une fenêtre, et pour être sûr de se contrôler et ne rien dire d'embarrassant, il fixait la forêt interdite que l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin.

- Sacré Séverus, il ne sait pas résister à la tentation, reprit Draco avec une moue ironique en se rapprochant lui aussi de la fenêtre.

- Tentation ? quelle tentation ? C'était horriblement gênant ! j'ai l'impression que ce n'est même plus moi qui parle !

Le gryffondor avait les joues rouges d'avoir couru et les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il se refusait de verser.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer.

La panique qui l'avait saisi quand il s'était mis à parler. Savoir qu'on le contrôlait, contre sa volonté…

Cette situation lui était vaguement familière, avait trouvée un écho en lui.

Mais qui ?… Lui ! si seulement il se souvenait, si seulement il pouvait…

- Harry, ho, Harry ! Tu es là ? Tu m'écoutes ? répéta Draco plusieurs fois, surpris par l'air absent du Vainqueur.

- Désolé. Draco, j'aimerais tellement me souvenir, reprit le brun en fixant un point au loin dans le parc.

- Quoi ? Tu ne te souviens plus pourquoi ces photos étaient là ?

Draco éclata de rire.

- D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi ce que ça signifie, enchaîna le serpentard, se rapprochant dangereusement du Potter de Lumière.

- Je crois que…quand je me suis battu contre lui…

- Contre qui t'es-tu battu Harry ? Rogue ?

Draco était perplexe, contemplant étonné son acolyte. Si c'était bien du véritasérum, il devrait encore faire effet, et Harry lui aurait répondu.

Au lieu de cela, il avait droit à des élucubrations de mauvais genre. Harry était pacifique depuis ce terrible combat, alors qu'est-ce qu'il…sauf si c'était justement de ce combat là qu'il parlait.

La surprise passée, Draco ouvrit grand les oreilles, en digne Malfoy qu'il était.

- …je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Mais quoi ! quoi bon sang ? Il n'y a rien dans ma tête, mes souvenirs sont vides !

Harry s'échauffait, son esprit se torturant lui-même à chercher quelque chose qui visiblement ne s'y trouvait plus.

- Heu…du calme Harry, ce…c'est pas grave tu sais. Je crois que personne n'aurait aimé vivre ce que tu as pu vivre. Alors on ne t'en veut pas de préférer oublier, tenta de le consoler Draco.

- Comment faites-vous ? pour être sûr qu'il est bien mort…même moi je n'en suis pas sûr… Aaaaahhh ! si seulement cette maudite tête voulait bien fonctionner correctement un instant !

De rage, le gryffon lança son poing contre le mur.

- POTTER ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ! Il est mort, tu l'as tué comme tu devais le faire, pourquoi cherches-tu malgré tout les complications ! Hein, à quoi ça t'amène ?

Draco s'était saisi du bras du gryffondor, et serrait son poignet aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, cherchant à le ramener sur terre.

Une simple entrevue avec son parrain, et voilà que ça dégénérait…il avait l'art de la zizanie celui-là ! Il allait avoir deux mots à lui dire.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas savoir ! Et de recevoir quand même toutes ces acclamations, pour quelque chose que tu n'es même pas sûr d'avoir fait ! Au fond, il reste toujours le doute ! Toujours, et chaque détail est là pour te le rappeler ! Et il n'y a personne pour te rassurer, parce que personne ne sait ! Pas même toi ! lui répliqua un Harry en furie.

- Certaines choses ne sont pas faîtes pour être su ! Alors cesse de jouer les martyrs Potter, et ressaisit toi par Merlin !

- Draco le Pragmatique, renifla Harry. Draco le Nonchalant ; as-tu déjà pris quelque chose assez à cœur pour en pleurer Draco ? le sentiment d'être trop petit pour le costume qu'on t'enfile ?

Il savait que c'était de la provocation. Pour essayer d'oublier qu'il s'était laisser aller. Mais on ne parle pas ainsi d'un Malfoy.

- Ecoute moi bien mon petit Potty, …

Il allait continuer sur sa lancée quand il se souvint d'un détail.

Mais trop tard. Le Mal était fait.

- Draco…souffla Harry, fasciné par le bout de ses doigts.

- Oh non…pardon, pardon, désolé Harry !

La main droite du Héros n'existait désormais plus. Elle était tombée en poussière…

Sous ces doigts, Draco sentit le poignet de Harry faire de même. Un poudre dorée, brillante, lumineuse flottait désormais autour d'eux.

- On dirait de la poussière de fée…qui aurait cru que j'étais fait de poussière de fée ? éclata de rire le brun, en sentant ses jambes se mettre elles-aussi à disparaître.

- Harry ! Je suis désolé, je m'excuse, pardon ! cria Draco paniqué, voyant les contours du Gryffondor s'estomper.

- Le baiser Draco…

Etrange comment cette même phrase sonnait différemment lorsque c'était Harry qui la prononçait.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent instantanément.

Les jambes du Vainqueur cédèrent sous lui.

Draco le rattrapa, serrant dans ses bras ce qu'il restait du Lion.

- Je suis réellement désolée Harry, je n'aurais pas dû… murmura le serpentard.

Avant de se pencher vers lui, et de poser, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et chaque particule dorée qui avait pu le constituer auparavant s'embrasa, aveuglant les deux compagnons pour un instant.

Quand Draco osa ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, il était allongé par terre, tenant dans ses bras un Harry bien entier et aussi rouge que son blason.

Le serpentard le lâcha immédiatement, comme ébouillanté par ce contact trop prolongé.

- Hum, et bien, euh… encore désolé, hein, Harry, tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ? questionna Draco, se relevant et époussetant ses vêtements.

- Si tu t'es énervé c'est sans doute parce que je l'avais cherché…

- Tout à fait, tu as l'art de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Et tu étais limite hystérique, ce n'est pas très bon pour l'image du marque de l'Ange Sauveur du monde sorcier, conclut Draco tout en détournant le regard.

Harry se leva à son tour, un air songeur au fond des yeux.

- …mais étais-tu obligé de m'embrasser…sur la bouche ? continua-t-il avec malice.

- A situation désespérée, remède désespéré, Potter, répliqua Draco, vexé à son tour.

Le brun éclata de rire.

- Ne te fâche pas ! On n'a qu'à dire que c'est notre petit « secret », avec l'entrevu chez Rogue. Si Hermione apprend qu'on s'est disputé, elle va encore me faire la morale, acheva Harry avec une grimace.

- Pareil pour Pansy, grogna le blond en contemplant à nouveau la fenêtre.

Il s'écoula un moment avant que l'un des deux ne se décide à faire un geste.


End file.
